Enchanting
by o0KittyBlue0o
Summary: She was an enchanting woman, not overly pretty but not of the plain sort either. Collection of drabbles Kagome paired with Kuroshitsuji characters. Some will probably interconnect.
1. Chapter 1

Butterfly

Undertaker/Kagome

His eyes lingered on her, as they often did without her notice, as she fluttered about the room much like a butterfly seeking a flower. She came and went as she pleased, often times she'd leave for a year or two and return with a smile as if she'd never wandered off.

She couldn't be more different than he, dressed in white and pale blues as she was. He'd always favored black, even in his days as a shinigami he'd worn mostly black. Still, he remembered the bloodied mess she was wearing when he first met her. She'd been horrendously beautiful, even to one such as himself.

Even more so when he learned it had been she who'd ended the life of the wretched human man who'd attempted to rape her.

The thought brought a chill bones and he smiled to hide his inner fury. It wasn't like he'd cared for her at the time, in fact, he was rather hateful towards humans as a race. Lying, greedy creatures, humans were, or, at least, most of them.

His butterfly had proven herself time and time again, and was one of the few that truly knew him.

"Ano…I think I'll stay a while this time." She said suddenly, stopping her fussing with his untidy rooms.

"Oh ho~ You'll be staying, eh?" Undertaker teased, and Kagome blushed prettily. Yep, she'd still haven't found herself a lover. That was good.

"Sorry! I…well...I didn't think you'd mind…" Kagome stammered out, and he laughed, a wide smile on his face.

"Guests stay here, come with me, come!" Undertaker said, flouncing off through a door. "Butterflies need flowers~!" He prattled on as she followed. Through two more doors and down a hall, she found herself in an empty room with lots of sunlight filtering in through the windows.

"This room…for me?" She asked, running a hand over a dust covered dresser.

"Hehe~!" Undertaker laughed with glee as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You're too kind to me." She said, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He didn't say anything, he never felt he needed to. One day, she'd notice that the room was themed with flora and butterflies, and eventually she'd connect the dots. Until then, just as he has been for the last few hundred years, he was content to wait for her notice.

"Will you come with me to buy a few things?" She asked and he nodded as she released him and was off. "Oh, good! I'll need you to carry some things!" She prattled on as he chuckled, following after her in his usual slouched fashion.

Yes, one day, she would definitely notice.


	2. Chapter 2

Play

Undertaker/Kagome

Her eyes drifted over his back as his black nails tap-tap-tapped the beakers as he filled them with tea. The others didn't drink their tea when he handed them the delicious brew, one that he still hadn't told her the secret of now that she was thinking about it. She drank it with little worry—the man wouldn't do a thing to harm her, though he may seem like he would for a giggle.

She daintily folded her legs beneath her as she sat on a coffin next to him, happy to feel his larger hand wrap around hers as he toyed with a jar in his other hand—no doubt to elaborate the fact that their guests weren't whole when they arrived.

As she finished her tea, she interrupted the conversation midsentence by releasing the Undertaker's hand and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Her black lace gloves stood out against the dark grey of his coat, and she could feel the fabric of his hat slipping into the front of her corset.

"Their uteri were surgically removed." Kagome cleared up for them before she pulled away from her husband and stood. "The rest of the wounds are erratic and lack taste."

She smiled as she turned her back upon a butler's soft huff.

"Oh ho! Do you disagree?" The undertaker asked Grell, only for the man to stammer and blush, sweating with nervousness.

Kagome smiled as she turned back around, looking directly into Madame Red's eyes. "Play nice." She purred to the woman, all the while Undertaker made quite a show of pouting like a child.

"Must I?" He asked, twirling so that his sleeves would flutter prettily.

"If you want to keep your _dolls _you will most definitely play nice, darling." Kagome said, turning her eyes to her husband.

Undertaker simply smiled.

* * *

A/N

the 'dolls' I mentioned are referring to one of the latest chapters in the Kuroshitsuji manga. It seems Undertaker has a...hobby. *waves hand* If you don't know go read it. Anyway in this it's actually an inside joke between the two: He actually doesn't have them in this, though he told Kagome about how he, at one point, thought about it. In this it was a passing fancy rather than happening because he has Kagome to play with instead.


	3. Chapter 3

Vacation

Sebastian/Kagome

She sighed as she walked daintily down the street, a black veil discreetly covering the vibrant blue of her left eye. Her right eye was a pleasantly natural blue hue, not at all like the contract binding arcane circle that lingered in her other eye. She gave a sharp sniff as she glanced back at her 'butler'. Normally he would be the lord, but they found that he, even with his outrageously good looks, was still better at keeping to the shadows than she.

Then again, this _was _Sesshoumaru.

Kagome sighed softly as she glanced around for Sesshoumaru's…acquaintance. All this trouble, and for what? Because Sesshoumaru wanted to chit chat with another demon.

Bloody hell, was that him?

Kagome blinked as she neared the boy and his butler—who were currently standing and talking outside the Undertaker's place. Red eyes drifted from the young boy, first to her and then to her companion. A brow raised and a pleasant smile was plastered into place.

"It seems we have company, Young Master." Sebastian said and Ciel, in turn, lifted his nose at the pair before them.

"A pleasure to meet you, I am Kagome Higurashi, and this is Sesshoumaru Taisho." She lifted her nose slightly. "We have business to discuss." She paused with a smile. "Or at least, our company does."

Ciel smirked. "I suppose it would be fine. Sebastian, ready the carriage." He turned back to Kagome, a dark look in his uncovered eye. "Ciel Phantomhive."

Kagome smiled as they were escorted into the carriage and grinned widely at Ciel. "I'm not a very subtle person, so I'll get straight to the point. I don't know about him in particular, but I know quite a bit about _them." _

Sesshoumaru gave a soft snort. "The _Lady _has lived with our kind long enough to give you information that will benefit you, pup."

Sebastian sighed. "I _loathe _dogs."

Kagome giggled. "Naturally you should hate cats, crow."

Sebastian smirked. Ciel frowned. Kagome grinned and Sesshoumaru studied his claws.

"No, miko." Sesshoumaru said and Kagome threw a pout at him.

"But he'd make such a fun…pet." She nearly purred, and Ciel was suddenly convinced she was a demon herself.

"Ah, I'm afraid I'm completely loyal to the Young Master only, kitten." Sebastian said and Kagome crossed her arms over her ample bosom. Ciel raised a brow.

"Sebastian, you'll see to all our guests needs. Lady Higurashi, I assume you'll share your knowledge with me during your stay?"

Kagome smiled. "Ah, mischievous are you?" She giggled then. "Sebastian, I'm sure you'll enjoy your time with me." She pressed a finger to her lips with a wink. "My soul regenerates itself."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes skyward, suddenly wondering why Kagome seemed like she was going to have more fun than himself on this little vacation.

* * *

A/N Yup. She's going to sleep with him while he dines on her soul. You read that right.


	4. Chapter 4

Foul

Ciel/Kagome

He didn't trust himself not to go after her.

How could he?

If he had turned around, even for a moment, and saw the look on her face…her voice alone nearly broke him. He could almost imagine her tears.

…Damn it.

Ciel Phantomhive turned on his heel and stomped after the petite Asian woman he could hardly understand—and Sebastian watched on in amusement. She may be several years older than him, but apparently that didn't matter.

His _dear _master was _in love. _And there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

Even if she was contaminating his delicious soul with the foul taste…


	5. Chapter 5

Prey

"Oh my, you're certainly an interesting one!" A feminine voice echoed as a coffin opened, the Undertaker still laughing. Sebastian, the demon bound to the human boy, Ciel Phantomhive, had pulled off a marvelously delightful show, well, for the Undertaker.

Undertaker turned to smile at her. "Hehe! You saw, did you?"

"Many things, yes." Said a pair of rose colored lips as dark haired woman pulled herself up from the coffin. "Rather handsome form you've chosen, pity." She commented towards the demon before wrapping her arms around one of Undertaker's. Sharp cyan colored eyes stared at Sebastian through thick ebony lashes, and he couldn't help but smile in delight.

"I'm happy you've noticed, kitten. Allow me to introduce myself—"

"No need, I'm uninterested in fake names you will be rid of." The woman said with a wave of her hand, causing Undertaker to fall into another fit of laughter. "I'm uninterested in those of the…feathered variety." She hissed out as her long black nails dug into the black fabric of the Undertaker's sleeve.

"Hehe! Kagome, play nice, he has given me a great laugh."

"Mmhmm, twisted as you are I don't doubt it." She purred, and, not for the first time, Sebastian noticed the tail that seemingly acted as a belt wrapped around her waist twitch. "I do not play nice with birds, you know this." She commented and the Undertaker's grin widened. He mouthed something and she stiffened with a light hiss. "You horrid, despicable being! You're using your last—you enjoy this torture!" She growled and turned to Sebastian with a light curtsy.

"From this day on, until you are no longer under Ciel Phantomhive's contract, I shall accompany you and yours." She paused with a huff. "I am Kagome Higurashi, last protector of the Shikon no Tama, and currently the head of the Panther Demon Clan." She crossed her arms. "I do not take orders from you or yours, and no, I will not tell you how I am both miko and demon."

Sebastian gave a deep bow. "I am Sebastian Michaelis, and, kitten, I will take most orders from you with great pleasure."

"I'm sure you would." Kagome snapped, uncrossing her arms and sitting on a coffin delicately crossing her ankles. The ruffles on her tight skirt shifted as she did so, drawing his attention to her lovely ankles. He smiled at the grace she held as she pulled her ruffled black jacket down, ensuring it would cover the tail hole she'd discretely had cut into the dress.

Ciel, Lau, and Madame Red were all very curious about Kagome, but she simply did not answer their questions. She glared hard at the other woman, and then her butler before shifting close to Sebastian's side. She didn't like reapers like Grell—they tended to go crazy about this age. Undertaker grew crazy in many ways, some of his hobbies she preferred to stay unaware of. The last one she heard about caused a vampire to be temporarily real—the bloodshed for a few years was rather disturbing.

She took on the job of a maid well, much to Maelen's envy. Though, try as she might, the young woman was unable to dislike the elegant woman. Finny found out rather fast that she was like Sebastian, and thus, in a way, himself. Their similar super-human strength was definitely something that caused him to grow a crush on her, but he knew his place in her eyes. He was nothing at all, not even decent entertainment. Bard seemed to be the only one in the household able to dislike her.

But that was mostly because Bardroy had a…thing for Maelen.

"Kitten, has the laundry been done?" Sebastian asked one day, earning a nod.

"Yes, Sebastian."

"Has the dinnerware been cleaned?"

"Yes, Sebastian."

"The guest rooms, the grocery shopping, and stalling Elizabeth?"

"All work for the day has been done other than after dinner chores, Sebastian."

"Then you have no reason not to help me prepare a special dinner for the young master and his fiancé." Sebastian said as he plucked a book from her hands. "I'm sure you've read this one at least four times now, anyway."

"Five. Fictional men such as James Malory excite me a lot more than the men I seem to meet in person." She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she stood, dusting off her skirts. "Not counting…the Undertaker, of course. _He _could do some rather amazing things, you know." She teased him with her past relationship quite often, and he merely took it all in stride.

"I assure you, mi'lady, should you ever care to have a taste, I'll be sure to do some rather amazing things for you as well." He teased in return, and her newly acquired habit of slightly blushing came up. "In fact, _kitten, _I'm fairly certain after a thorough petting, you may never wish to leave."

"Oh, but Sebastian, I'm fairly certain you're not man enough to handle a kitten such as myself. After all, you're nothing but prey." She purred before they entered the kitchen with false smiles and more subtlety came into play as Bardroy griped and groaned because they wouldn't let him use his toys.

"You handle the bird, Kagome." Sebastian said, indicating towards the turkey and Kagome gave a huff.

"_You _handle the bird, Sebastian, I'm not touching the thing."

"It's only one bird, no need to be tense."

"One bird, and on the smaller side too, but I'm afraid I can't handle poultry well. I tend to hurt more than help in that aspect." She said as Bardroy nodded, handing her a bowl of vegetables to peel

"She'll help me with the vegetables, Sebastian, that way she dosen't have to get her hands dirty!"

"…Wonderful." Sebastian said, a false smile plastered on his face.

"Thank you." Kagome said as she began peeling a carrot.

"Just do him and get it over with, it's getting painful to watch." Bardroy grouched and Kagome scowled.

"Crude."

"Honest."

"Vulgar."

"And you're not? Talking about his—"

"If you say that word I will scream."

"—_Chicken _the way you were."

"Jerk."

"Proud of it."

Kagome snorted and could feel Sebastian's eyes boring into her back. She wasn't going to be caving…yet. She smirked as she grabbed for a potato. She'd be the one to pounce, not the stupid prey animal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Too Long**

**Undertaker/Kagome**

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." She responded without hesitation, shaking in fear of rejection.

"Then you'll never leave?" He asked, his eyes pleading, and Kagome saw it then—the love that was there. The love that was shared between them.

"Yes."

It was a promise, one sealed five hundred years ago, with a kiss.

A promise that was broken when the jewel disappeared and she found herself in her own time…crying for the man she'd loved so dearly.

A man she'd probably never see again.

For years, Kagome Higurashi lived her life in a dull matter—mindlessly taking care of the shrine chores and finishing school. Her smiles looked almost broken when she gave them, and her laughs were completely empty.

Kagome Higurashi, the Shikon no Miko, was broken.

Until, with a fluttering of black fabric, a man in a black trench coat approached the shrine. She never looked up, kept sweeping as she greeted him and informed him that the shrine was closed, as she usually did.

"And here I came all the way, even deserting my job to find you." The man's voice cracked, wavered and rolled, and was entirely too familiar. Her wide eyes jumped up to his face, just as he reached up a hand—one with black painted nails she noted—to move the bangs from his scarred face. "You broke your promise." He murmured as her face crumpled.

She fell into his arms with unflattering wails, sobbing and trying to explain as he soothingly stroked her hair.

"Hmm, yes, I know. I did my research on you and your fate while I was working."

She listened as he wove fantastical tales of how he had become a death god, how he'd even met his cousin, Grell, during the same job. Of how he'd become famous, and how he'd deserted them to find a way to bring her back earlier when he got impatient—this was disastrous and ended up with zombies.

She hit him.

He laughed. He explained that the ship was to sink with or without his interference, and the zombies did make it more interesting, though she was still mad she understood.

He knew he could not change fate, probably even knew that his experimentation would never work, but he'd been slowly going mad, was still a bit insane even. She could tell with how his smile widened and his hands worked endlessly, how he told her gruesome details, and how he shook so very slightly when she pulled his dead down to rest his ear over her heart.

This time, he cried. Cried for the years he'd suffered to be by her side again, and cried because he was no longer the same man she loved. Cried because no matter how much he laughed, no matter how interesting he made things…he'd felt empty until now.

Five hundred years.

It was too long, too horrible.

Almost too much to bare.


	7. Chapter 7

**Forever**

**Grell/Kagome**

**Warning: This is before Grell got his upgrade, and before he was completely...insane-ish? **

She felt him appear—seemingly out of nowhere—a scythe in hand. She knew what he was, and what he wanted, and she just smiled.

"Would you like some pie before you reap my soul, mister shinigami?" She asked, never once turning about to look at him. She knew it was silly, but she'd known she wasn't going to live for very long, not in this timeline, anyway.

"Interesting, I come to kill you and you offer me sweets?" He asked, tossing his bright red hair over his shoulder. She turned to look at him just in time to see it, and she was glad she did.

He was beautiful.

She smiled. "You know I'm not supposed to be here."

"Mmhmm?" He asked as if unconcerned, sitting down at the small table she had built. It was hard living without modern conveniences, and he wondered what changes would be made. "What kind of pie is it?"

"Cherry. As you well know, humans die very fast here, and I'm no exception. I may have healthier habits, but I'm not immune to all the illness in the village now." She was still smiling. "You have lovely hair, by the way."

"Mm…I'll take two slices, darling, just for the compliment. I assume you humans live longer in the future?" He asked and she nodded, smile faltering slightly.

"I can't tell you much, as you'll live to see it…but yes." She looked towards the doorway a bit sadly. "I often wondered if he'd come to live with me there, if we'd have had more time." She shook her head, smacking her own cheeks to snap herself out of it. It was a habit that had annoyed InuYasha on more than one occasion. She turned her back to him and cut the pie, serving him two slices as asked.

Grell's eyes tried to focus on her, but shinigami were cursed with short sightedness, and he didn't actually see her lovely face until she bent down to set his plate down in front of him. He blinked in surprise. He'd never found a woman lovely before, at least, not one that appealed to him sexually. Oh, he admired beauty, found art in it, but most of the time he'd find them more beautiful when dead, as their body was the only thing beautiful about them, he'd prefer them without the ugly souls.

However, she was the Shikon no Miko, a pure soul and a lovely face—not exactly beautiful, but not plain either. "You're quite pretty, darling, are you sure you don't want to go seduce a few more men? From my records you never even married."

She paused, glancing at him. "Your eyes are weak, aren't they? Keep an eye out for glass, with the right thickness you can use glass to see better, depending on your eyes. In my time they call them glasses, a glass piece for each eye with metal frames that wrap over your ears to keep them on." She smiled and pressed a finger to her lips. "I wouldn't try to make them myself, though, with the wrong sizes you could harm your eyes more." She paused, as if she'd just registered that he'd complimented her. "And…thank you, but I'd rather die a virgin than be with someone I didn't love."

"Grell."

"Hm?"

"My name, darling, it's Grell. And you, my dear, are mine from now on."

Kagome nearly dropped the plate she'd just made for herself. "E-excuse me?"

His smile was wide, and his teeth pointed as he looked up at her. "You won't be dying until you fall in love with me, Kaggy-chan." He said with a wink, and this time she _did _drop her plate.

"You're insane! You can't do this!"

"Oh, Kaggy-darling…I most certainly can. Besides, I'm bored, and you're the most interesting human I've met in about a hundred years." He then let his scythe lean against the wall of the hut with a smile. "We're ahead of schedule anyway."

"B-But—"

"You did say I was 'lovely,' obviously I have a chance!" He said as he stood.

"I-I was saying your hair—" Her flush was telling as he walked forward, almost cornering her.

"You've seduced a gay man, darling, you're not getting away."

"GAY! B-But then you couldn't-!"

"Turns out I may be the tiniest bit bisexual, or you're an exception."

She stammered. He giggled. She punched him. He giggled more. She rolled her eyes.

He kissed her, gently, on the cheek. "It's alright, I have forever to wait, and now, so do you."

"JERK!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Abandoned**

**Undertaker/Kagome**

**A/N: Not one of my best works but I'm going to be away for a couple days sooo here's an update!**

For someone abandoned, alone, the person who steps up and saves them, cares for them, is an absolute existence.

Kagome had never thought about this, never truly understood the underlying reason why Shippo had loved her so, yet, when InuYasha left one night and did not return, she began to. Even with Shippo, she felt so very alone.

It was she who went to the fields during the day, to bring home rice to feed herself and her adoptive son.

It was she who helped Shippo to improve his illusions; so that he, himself, may be able to survive without her should he need to.

It was she who taught him there is no shame in running—in hiding to live another day.

It was she who defended InuYasha's honor; even two years after he'd left them alone, saying he would return, for she was his wife.

It was she who cried softly in her sleep, for she knew it wasn't true.

Life continued and she didn't cry or beg for her life when a death god came for her soul, instead she ran. She knew it was futile to run from death, but, still, she ran with Shippo's helpful illusions.

Soon, more death gods came, and Kagome, only twenty-four at the time, had become skilled at dodging them.

That was, until they sent _him. _

He was known among his own only as the Undertaker, and although he was a death god, he questioned why she would do all of this.

"Because, if I'm gone, who will Shippo have left? I'll fight death, I'll run, I'll escape, I will never abandon my son!" Kagome said, and she watched as the shinigami nodded, extending his hand to her.

"If you are sure, come with me, both of you." His smile was wide as he pulled his hair from the ponytail and pulled off his glasses. "I was tired of reaping souls anyway."

"Where will we go?" Kagome asked, scared as she placed her hand in his.

"To a place where we can hide, and I can keep you safe." With that, he dropped his scythe, and it floated above the ground a moment before sinking into it, causing ripples as if the earth were water. "In a time where Kagome Higurashi is long forgotten, and in a place where we can walk among humans who no longer believe."

It wasn't long before the Undertaker had claimed a spot under the protection of the Phantomhives, and even less time for them to take up roles as the local undertakers—though Kagome and Shippo simply made the coffins. Over time, Kagome found she didn't age, and she and Undertaker watched as Vincent grew from a young boy to a handsome father. Together, they saw Shippo off when he left to explore the world. Together, they greeted Ciel when he returned with a demon.

But it was Undertaker that stood between Kagome and Sebastian with a smile.

It was Undertaker who made subtle threats to the demon as Kagome's hand gripped his sleeve.

It was Undertaker who eventually fought the demon on a boat, happily taking his scythe to him and threatening _his _precious person.

It was Undertaker who abandoned the battle once he saw his own creations were after her.

It was Undertaker who took her heart, and gently gave his own in return.

Some people have reasons to abandon who they are and what they know, Undertaker abandoned his duties for her. InuYasha abandoned Kagome for Kikyo. Kagome abandoned her way of life first for InuYasha, next for Shippo, and then finally, for Undertaker. Shippo abandoned his family to build his own adventure, reliving his younger years with the Inu-tachi.

Undertaker knew, however, there were somethings you couldn't abandon. He'd known he couldn't reap her soul after seeing her, known he couldn't abandon her when she needed help. And so, he faithfully stood beside her and protected her from dangers she didn't even realize were there. And she thanked him in the only way she knew how, by loving him with all her heart and eagerly giving herself to him, body and soul.


End file.
